Under The Oak Tree
by AStakeThroughMyHeart
Summary: Harry reminices under the infamous oak tree in the Hogwarts courtyard. Draco shows up and stops his tears. Slash. Oneshot. HPDM. Rated T for certain slashy moments. Read and reveiw. Thanks to my beta dracolover18.


_**Well, here we go again. I do **__**not**__** own any of the gracious J.K Rowling's characters. I just make up the plotline. Enjoy!**_

Harry Potter sat beneath the great shady oak tree in the vast green of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since his life began here at Hogwarts, this very tree has been a great part of that life. He'd had countless study sessions with his two best mates, Ronald Weasley (though he cringed at the name and insisted that everybody just call him 'Ron') and Hermione Granger, or as Professor Remus Lupin had once called her, 'The Brightest Witch of Her Time'. Our hero's late father, James Potter, had also enjoyed moments under this tree. Though, Harry was not proud of some of the things his father had done under this sacred tree. For instance, one afternoon, when Harry's godfather, and his father's best mate, Sirius Black, had just said that he was bored, James had used magic to lift their classmate Severus Snape into the air. Of course, Harry had never really taken a liking to Snape, as he is now Harry dreaded Potions teacher. This foul man seems to only take pleasure in tormenting any student in the Gryffindor house, and has an extreme hatred for anyone who is without a pure family history of witches and wizards. But now, I have gone too far off topic and must pull you back into the story. If you remember me saying that James Potter has indeed died. This is terribly important to this particular story. As Harry gazes out at the greenland of the campus, he remembers that awful summer. The summer that the Dursley's had finally had enough.

_"GET-OUT-OF-MY-HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed as Harry cowered in the corner of the kitchen in the Dursley's household at number 4, Privet Drive. "Out! Now!"_

_"U-Uncle V-Vernon, please!" Harry had never been so afraid of this large man, or at least since he had learned magic._

_"I've done too much for you, boy! This magic nonsense of yours! That, I can just about handle. But I will not go any further! I will not keep any of that kind under my roof!"_

_Harry's Aunt Petunia was sobbing madly. "Why!? Why on Earth would you do this to us!?"_

_"Aunt Petunia, this is most certainly nothing to cry about."_

_"I'm was not crying to you, boy! I was talking to the Holy One!"_

_"Well, fine then! I can see that nobody wants me here. I will never 'darken your doorstep' again. Some family, though. Kicking out an orphan whose only remaining family members are awful rotton pigs who would kill me if they got the chance! Goodbye, then!" Harry stormed out of number 4, Privet Drive, slamming the door behind him. To this day, and forever and always, the brave Harry Potter will remember the words the made him weep._

_As Harry's uncle shoved the door back open, these words shot out of his mouth. "One day you will realise that there is absloutley no room in this world for a faggot like you!"_

Harry was still sitting by his oak tree. A single tear sliding down his face. But he wiped it away in one quick motion as the nastiest Slytherin Hogwarts had to offer came striding toward him.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy spat out Harry's last name like it was some sort of poison.

"Malfoy." Even though Harry and Draco had made a sort of peace treaty in their fith year, they were not what you might call friends.

"So, what are you doing here?" Draco pretended not to care, but the fact is, even though he convinced everyone otherwise, he actually cared deeply for the black-haired Gryffindor.

"Just recalling the worst day of my life. How about you? How come you're here?"

Draco put on that sneer that Harry hated so. "What? I'm not allowed to be here? Well, maybe I should just go." Draco got up to leave, but Harry reached for his hand and pulled him back down.

"No, no! By all means, stay. I could really use the company."

Draco Malfoy peered into Harry brilliant green eyes. He saw a sadness in them. Not an over-dramatic tantrum, but just a little lost hope. He'd seen the tiniest red spot in the corner of Harry's eyes.

"Good lord, Potter! Have you been _crying_?" Draco felt awful about being so cruel to Harry on previous occasions. He had never realised that the boy had a soul. A heart.

Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve. "What's it to you, Malfoy? You'll just go gossip to everyone how Harry Potter is a little baby and cries about crap that means absolutely--"

Harry couldn't finish his rant, because Draco Malfoy's sweet lips were covering Harry's. Draco's hands pulled Harry's head closer in, and Harry's mind went blank. The only thing he could think of to do was return Draco's passionate kiss with his own. Draco started to pull away.

"H-Harry, I'm-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing and you were just--"

Harry put his finger over Draco's soft lips. "Ssshhh... It's okay. So, I assume you know that i'm gay?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes."

"Would you like to know how I found out?" Draco nodded his head. "I fell in love."

Draco took a sharp intake of breath. "With who?"

"With you." Harry took Draco's head in his hands and thrust the boy's face towards his own. He stopped just before their lips made contact.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"And I you, Draco. Now shut up and kiss me." And they spent the rest of that day together under that big oak tree on the Hogwarts campus.

_**Hope you liked it. Much thanks to my brand new beta dracolover18!**_


End file.
